


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Dee spends the night at Ryo’s place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for theruinedcastle’s prompt ‘Any, any, staying in someone else's home’ at fic_promptly.

Dee wasn’t sure how an invitation to dinner had resulted in him spending the night at his new partner’s place. Not that he was complaining; Ryo was good company, easy on the eye and fun to tease. Plus, he was so uptight that getting him flustered, rattling his cool composure, was a challenge Dee was already coming to relish.

Sharing Ryo’s huge king-sized bed with him wasn’t exactly a hardship either, though he could have done without the brat in between them. Bikky flailed in his sleep; Dee was certain he was going to be covered in bruises by morning.

 

OoOoOoO

 

A few weeks later, Dee found himself spending the night at Ryo’s again, but for a very different reason this time. Ryo was sick with a fever and Dee was genuinely worried about him. It didn’t seem like a good idea to just leave him on his own all night.

Once Ryo was tucked up in bed, Dee made himself at home, rolling up his sleeves and cleaning the place, just to have something to do. For the rest of the night though, he lay beside Ryo, listening to his partner’s slow, steady breathing, relieved his fever was finally gone.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Christmas Eve came, and Dee had plans. He’d managed to get the evening off, intending to take his partner to see the Christmas lights, have a cosy dinner, maybe something more… Okay, he was getting his hopes a bit high, but he was determined he’d get his man one of these days. 

Then they both wound up working.

Afterwards, hoping to salvage the evening, Dee headed to Ryo’s place, finding him alone and depressed. It wasn’t the night he’d hoped for, cuddled up together on the bed, fully dressed and with Ryo fast asleep, but it was kinda perfect anyhow.

 

OoOoOoO

 

When Ryo invited him to stay the night during a big case, Dee foolishly thought it meant… well, something more intimate than Ryo was actually offering. He’d slept over at Ryo’s place several times, but usually it was just a case of him not bothering to go home to his own apartment. It was nicer at Ryo’s, with his partner and the brat for company, and Ryo always fed him. 

Actually being invited to stay was rare though; he’d briefly allowed himself to hope before having that hope cruelly dashed once more. He’d stayed anyway, just for a shorter commute.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Lying in that big, comfy bed with Ryo in his arms, Dee knew spending the night here would never be the same again; it would be a hundred times better! It had taken a long time, but Ryo was finally his, in every way possible: his partner, best friend, and now his lover.

Over the last couple of years, with all the time he’d spent here, this apartment had become his second home. In some ways, it felt more like home than his own place did. Because home is where the heart is, and his would always be with Ryo.

 

The End


End file.
